<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Nights Aren't So Lonely Anymore by passiondiesandsodoeswhizzer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756402">My Nights Aren't So Lonely Anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/passiondiesandsodoeswhizzer/pseuds/passiondiesandsodoeswhizzer'>passiondiesandsodoeswhizzer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:'), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, handjobs, its sweet, mcpricely - Freeform, they cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/passiondiesandsodoeswhizzer/pseuds/passiondiesandsodoeswhizzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin cant sleep, Connor gives him a hand ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elder "Connor" McKinley &amp; Kevin Price, Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Nights Aren't So Lonely Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Connor’</p><p>‘Mmmph?’</p><p>‘Can we have sex?’</p><p>‘What?!?’</p><p>Sleepily, Connor opened his eyes and was met with the playful smirk of his boyfriend, who was staring at him from his side of the bed. His gorgeous, dark amber eyes were full of mischief. </p><p>‘Kevin it’s literally almost 1am and both have work tomorrow. I was just about to fall asleep!’ Connor whined, his voice gruff from exhaustion. The brunet sighed dramatically and wriggled until he was as close to his boyfriend as was physically possible, wrapping his arms around his soft stomach.</p><p>‘But I can’t sleeeeeeeppppppp. I’m not sleeeeppppyyyyyyy. You know how sleepy I get after I come, Con.’ He said, only blushing slightly. They had been together for 3 years now, but their strict mormon upbringings still made sex feel like a taboo topic, even when it was just the two of them talking about it.</p><p>‘Kevin. I am tired. We’re not having sex.’</p><p>‘Ugh, fiiiiiiiine. Can you at least give me a handjob?’</p><p>Silence.</p><p>‘Connnnoooorrrrrr!!!’</p><p>‘Kevin, no! Do it yourself.’ A sudden exhale of hot breath hit Connor straight in the face. </p><p>‘No! That’s gross! You’re literally in the same bed as me.’ He sounded so indignant that Connor had to bite back a laugh. ‘Plus, it’s not the same, you know that. I get sleepy from the adrenalin rush of being with you. Even now, it still feels exciting and special. Please Connor. You make me feel so good.’ He whispered the last sentence breathily against Connor’s neck, sending shivers down his whole body.</p><p>This boy will be the death of me. Curse him for being so damn persuasive. And cute. And sweet. Fuck it.</p><p>‘Okay, fine. But you’re paying next time we go out.’</p><p>‘Yay!! Thanks Connor.’</p><p>Kevin had that big dopey look that he got on his face whenever Connor laughed really hard at one of his jokes, or complimented him on his cooking. The same look he had on his face when Connor first told him that he loved him. His ‘really super happy look’ as Arnold called it. Connor scrunched up his face. Thoughts of Arnold did not belong in this situation.</p><p>Dislocating himself from his smiling boyfriend, Connor propped himself on his elbow, using his other hand to peel back the duvet covers from Kevin’s body. His boyfriends semi-hard dick was beginning to tent his boxers. Kevin lifted his hips to allow the fabric to be slipped off. Turning for a minute, leaving his boyfriend exposed and turned on, he reached over to grab the lube from their bedside drawer. He sat up properly and shifted slightly so that he was facing Kevin head on and squeezed a dollop on the liquid into the palm of his hand. He winced a little at the stickiness before wrapping his hand around Kevin’s dick with a practised ease. They didn’t tend to do this very often - they had more, well, pleasurable ways to spend their time than by giving handjobs- but the beginning of their sexual journey had made sure that each of the former elders had gotten very good at this particular activity.</p><p>He began to slowly move his hand up and down at a steady speed, squeezing softly occasionally to vary the sensation for his boyfriend. Kevin had his head thrown back against the headboard, eyes closed. His smile had been replaced with a perfect ‘O’ shape, his pouty pink lips looking impossibly beautiful. His chest rose and fell in an irregular rhythm, and though his breath was not yet laboured, Connor knew that it soon would be. </p><p>He began to quicken his pace, twisting his wrist at random intervals. The first time he swiped his thumb over the head of Kevin’s fully erect cock, the brunet let out a soft moan, a sound that Connor had fallen in love with the very first time he had heard it. </p><p>‘Con- ah- Connor, will you…. Will you kiss my neck? Please?’</p><p>Connor smiled. Kevin had a weak spot for hickies, and he was only too willing to oblige. ‘Of course, honey. Anything else you’d like me to do? Plump your pillows? Iron your shirts? Maybe a foot-rub?’ he teased playfully, before leaning over his boyfriends quivering form to reach his neck.</p><p>By now, Kevin’s bottom lip was held firmly between his teeth as he tried valiantly not to make any noise. When Connor began to lick and suck at his jugular and collarbones, he let out a stream of high-pitched whines before full on moaning, loud and low and long. Connor peppered his boyfriend’s neck with feather-light kisses before moving upwards to nibble on a space just below his ear. Licking the brunet’s earlobe, Connor once again increased the speed of his hand on Kevin’s cock, twisting and flicking more frequently. Kevin gasped loudly.</p><p>‘Oh, oh, oh! Connor! Yes, yes, like that, just like that! Mmmm, you’re so good baby, so so good. You make me- ah!- You make me feel so… So good baby… Mmmmmm, ah, ah!’ </p><p>Connor knew that his boyfriend was close to orgasm, so he moved from teasing his earlobe between his teeth to sucking a mark onto his chest, just below his collarbone. And with that, Kevin fell apart.</p><p>A minute later, once his breathing had gone back to normal, Kevin turned his head to face his boyfriend, who was staring at him in adoring exasperation. </p><p>‘Connor…. Thank you.’</p><p>‘You’re welcome, darling. Now get me a tissue, my hand feels gross.’</p><p>‘Mmm’ exclaimed Kevin, closing his eyes, an impish grin on his face, ‘I can’t. Too sleepy.’</p><p>Not knowing what else to do to get back at his bitch of a boyfriend, Connor simply wiped his hand on Kevin’s already cum-splattered t-shirt and smirked triumphantly as the other man’s eyes snapped open in shock.</p><p>‘Connor! That’s so gross what the fuck!’</p><p>‘Kev, it’s literally yours. It just came out of you. Remember?’</p><p>‘Fair point.’</p><p>Kevin got up to wipe his shirt and change into a new pair of boxers. When he climbed back into bed, he cuddled up close to Connor, fully content and sated.</p><p>‘Connor?’</p><p>‘Yeah?’</p><p>‘I love you.’</p><p>‘I love you too.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello, hope you enjoyed<br/>(I uploaded this 2 years ago and then deleted it WHOOPS we love recycling content)<br/>Anyways, comments would be much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>